La sonrisa y el espejo
by Fargok
Summary: Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash. ¡Los chicos Hogwarts tienen HOR-MO-NAS!

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Ah, felicidad. Cuando empecé este fic apenas y habíamos terminado la orden del fenix. Así que hay una especie de ruptura temporal, un poquito de clichés del fandom (sobre todo en el personaje de Draco) y diversión asegurada. Y arcoíris muy gay =D.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic trata temática Slash, que quiere decir que hay relaciones entre dos muchachos, hombres, varones, masculinos. Si este tipo de situaciones te molesta, por favor _no sigas_.

**I – El amable castigo del director**

El director se paseaba de un lado a otro de su oficina, mostrando una cara severa, pero muriéndose de la risa por dentro. Había tenido una estupenda, maravillosa idea. Era lo mejor que había ideado aparte de eso de la sangre de dragón, que no era la gran cosa… Frente a él, mirándolo con una mezcla de incertidumbre y miedo estaban sus dos alumnos más impares, y también sus dos alumnos preferidos: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a la oficina, había estado allí una barbaridad de veces. Draco, en cambio, miraba los cuadros, los aparatos y los muebles con curiosidad, aunque disimuladamente; durante su recorrido visual por la habitación, cruzó miradas con el ojiverde que tenía al lado y se sintió incomodo. Fijó su mirada en el fénix de su director, era bochornoso el encontrarse mirando a su más grande rival, esa cercanía le provocaba un sentimiento de inquietud, pero no de repulsión, contrariamente a lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado.

Albus Dumbledore empezó a hablar, tratando, con gran acierto, de sonar severo.

—Muchachos… —dijo, haciendo una pausa dramática después— ¿se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron?

—Hicimos mal y nos arrepentimos; ¿podemos irnos? —dijo con prisa Draco; se sentía incomodo en esa situación.

—Así es, hicieron mal, y definitivamente deben estar arrepentidos… pero necesitan un castigo.

¿Un castigo? Harry sudó frío, no tenía idea de que clase de castigo le podría imponer su director, pero con la clase de ideas que solía tener…

Draco pensó en lo que había hecho y no se arrepentía. Había sido bastante divertido, aunque conllevara gritos histéricos de McGonagall, insultos de un grupo de Gryffindors y casi un infarto de Longbottom. Sí, definitivamente, había sido muy divertido.

Y Harry sabía que él tenía cierta culpa, pues fue quien empezó la _pelea_, por así decirle, aunque más bien fue una riña común y corriente como tantas antes había tenido con Malfoy, sólo que esta había tenido resultados inesperados.

—Hay un castigo que hace mucho que no se pone en práctica, pero que creo es lo más conveniente en este caso… —Harry pensó por un momento que Dumbledore permitiría a Flitch usar sus cadenas otra vez, pero el director no era tan sádico… ¿o sí?— y posiblemente les deje una lección que no olvidarán. Veamos…

Harry se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento, preocupado, y cerró los ojos. Draco lo volteó a ver, encontrándolo de pronto muy interesante. El director se volteó y buscó en un cajón por unos momentos, finalmente, sacó un frasco con un líquido azul espeso y se los mostró, dejándolo sobre su escritorio.

—Esto es _fusión de Marte y Venus_.

Hubo un silencio prolongadamente incómodo que Malfoy rompió con la pregunta obvia:

—Y eso… ¿qué es?

—_Fusión de Marte y Venus_ —respondió Albus como si fuera lo más obvio—. Es una poción muy extraña, sólo conozco a una persona que sepa prepararla. Sus efectos son casi imperceptibles, pero muy espectaculares. Actúan sobre el cerebro, permitiendo que se desarrolle una capacidad que todos los magos tienen pero que es increíblemente débil y que sólo con esto se puede explotar.

—¿Qué capacidad? —preguntó el rubio con curiosidad. No había oído ni leído nada sobre esa poción.

—La capacidad de sentir lo que otra persona siente.

—¿Telepatía? —sugirió Harry.

—Casi, pero no —le corrigió Dumbledore—. No podrás saber lo que el otro piensa, más bien sabrás lo que el otro siente. Esta poción no te hará leer la mente: te hará leer el corazón. Aunque bueno, no el corazón, sino la parte del cerebro que gestiona las emociones, que está más o menos en el hipotálamo… así que sí estarías leyendo su mente pero no… ¿entiendes? —Harry asintió— Lo que van a hacer, mis queridos pupilos, es tomar una copa de esta poción y, durante el tiempo que dure el efecto, podrán darse cuenta del daño que se hacen el uno al otro y aprenderán a respetarse como es debido.

Draco miró a Harry con extrañeza. No le importaba comprender el daño que le hacía, sabía que le hacía daño y eso le gustaba, o eso creía él. Harry, en cambió, sintió un amago de remordimiento; ¿le hacía daño a Malfoy? No era que le importara realmente, pero no creía que su trato con él le hiciera verdaderamente daño. Tal vez lo hacía sentir incómodo o avergonzado, pero no como para hacerle un verdadero daño emocional…

Dumbledore contempló a sus niños con ternura y después, de una estantería tomó dos copas de vidrio y sirvió el elixir.

—Beban, sabe a limón… ¿les gusta el limón?

Ninguno respondió a la pregunta sin importancia que les había planteado el profesor; bebieron sin reprochar y, cuando terminaron, se secaron la boca con la manga exactamente al mismo tiempo. Dumbledore sonrió y les extendió unas servilletas. Ellos las tomaron pero no las utilizaron.

—Demasiado tarde, ¿eh? —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita. Draco soltó una risita, pero después se preguntó a si mismo por qué, si no le había parecido gracioso lo dicho por su director— Muy bien señores; fue un honor brindar con ustedes. Si me permiten, me retiraré.

Dicho esto, el director del más prestigioso colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo se levantó, se acomodó el puntiagudo sombrero que antes reposaba en un perchero y, con una reverencia, salió de su propia oficina.

Harry se quedó perplejo. Draco lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Dime, San Potter… ¿por qué tu adorado director se fue de su oficina si somos nosotros quienes debimos haberlo hecho?

—Pues… —Harry definitivamente no lo sabía— pues…

De pronto la puerta se abrió nuevamente, los muchachos se levantaron y miraron. Dumbledore entró, colgó su sombrero y se sentó en su silla, tomó un libro y lo abrió. De repente miró a sus pupilos y puso cara de extrañeza.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi oficina?

Harry tuvo por un momento un extraño sentimiento de repulsión hacia su chifaldo director, sentimiento que chocó con la diversión que le causaba su chiflado, pero querido, director. Albus les sonrió una vez más, se levantó y los acompañó a la puerta. Cuando salían, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa al director, Draco miró el gesto y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bonita que era la sonrisa del niño que vivió, pero, al descubrirse con estos sentimientos, sintió pena y agachó la cabeza, ruborizado. Harry notó eso, pero no entendió porque se agachaba el rubio. No le dio ninguna importancia.

Los dos salieron de la oficina y se encontraron en el pasillo. Harry estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería en los próximos días, cayó en la cuenta de que no le había preguntado al director cuanto tiempo duraría el efecto de la poción. Draco no lo volteó a ver cuando se dio la media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo, aún con la cabeza gacha. Harry no le dio importancia a este hecho pero se quedó parado, observando a Draco alejarse; cuando este dio un giro para dirigirse a las escaleras, dirigió una mirada hacia el moreno y aceleró el paso. Harry sintió un leve rubor acariciar sus mejillas y miró hacia otro lado.

—Un momento… —dijo en voz alta, pero para sí mismo— ¿por qué me avergoncé de verlo?

—Muchacho… —le dijo una pintura de un hombre fumando pipa, o más bien: un hombre fumando pipa dentro de una pintura— mejor no hables solo: las paredes tienen oídos.

Harry no le respondió, sonrió para saludar al cuadro y caminó en dirección contraria al Slytherin. Mientras caminaba, pasó junto a un espejo de cuerpo entero que no recordaba haber visto antes y se saludó a sí mismo con una sonrisa. De pronto, se sintió avergonzado y miró al piso, no pudiendo evitar pensar, o más bien, _sentir:_

—_Qué bonita sonrisa..._


	2. Chapter 2

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Ah, felicidad. Cuando empecé este fic apenas y habíamos terminado la orden del fenix. Así que hay una especie de ruptura temporal, un poquito de clichés del fandom (sobre todo en el personaje de Draco) y diversión asegurada. Y arcoíris muy gay =D.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic trata temática Slash, que quiere decir que hay relaciones entre dos muchachos, hombres, varones, masculinos. Si este tipo de situaciones te molesta, por favor _no sigas_.

**II**** – Dos nudos y un papel**

Harry llegó a la sala común y la encontró vacía. Era hora de la cena, así que era bastante entendible que así fuera, en cualquier caso, Harry no se sentía con mucha hambre. Tal vez era un efecto secundario de la poción que acababa de tomar.

Como no había nada que hacer, pensó que tal vez era mejor salir a dar una vuelta antes del toque de queda. Estaba ya dirigiéndose al agujero en la pared cuando algo llamó su atención en el tablón de anuncios de Gryffindor. Justo debajo de un anuncio sobre asesorías de Transformaciones que ofrecía la profesora McGonagall, había un pergamino blanco y pequeño, nada muy llamativo, pero a Harry lo movió una curiosidad extraña a leerlo. Escrito con letra fina y curva, que Harry reconoció como la de Dumbledore, estaba el siguiente mensaje:

"Tu padre no es más que un mortifaguillo de tercera, y en prisión, por añadidura.

PD: Despréndeme."

Entonces le pasó algo que supo inmediatamente era efecto de la poción, pero aún así, tardó en entender. Se sintió muy incómodo. Le daban ganas de darle un golpe a quien fuera, de gritar, de romper algo. Sintió debilidad en las piernas y se puso de rodillas. Golpeó el piso y sintió como se le anudaba la garganta; sin saber por qué, un par de lágrimas gruesas recorrieron sus mejillas, las recogió con la lengua y saboreó su triste y salado sabor.

Se sintió muy extraño… ¿por qué estaba llorando?, ¿qué estaba pasándole? Más lágrimas surcaban su rostro y se sentía muy débil. Desprendió la nota, caminó hacia el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea y hundió su cara en las manos… ¿qué significaba esto? Su mente viajó unas horas al pasado, antes de su visita al despacho del director.

No estaba seguro de qué había pasado, pero recordaba haberse topado con Malfoy en algún pasillo; se habían lanzado unos cuantos insultos y después Ron y Neville lo habían defendido. Crabbe casi le rompe el cuello a Neville y este había gritado tan alto que la profesora McGonnagal había oído y se acercaba a reprenderlos. Y luego Malfoy se le había lanzado con los puños en alto, la profesora agarró al Slytherin fuertemente del brazo, y este aún se veía furioso.

Después… después Harry había gritado "¡Tu padre no es más que un mortifaguillo de tercera, y en prisión, por añadidura!" y Malfoy le había respondido "¡Al menos yo tengo padres! Y no están bajo tierra, alimentando a los gusanos, Potter", y luego Harry había sacado su varita y le había lanzado un maleficio a Malfoy. Este lo había desviado, soltándose del agarré de la profesora y desenfundando su varita con enorme rapidez. El maleficio le cayó a Neville, quién cayó de bruces con las manos en la boca. Después vomitó una babosa, como Ron hacía algunos años, y se desmayó. Las babosas seguían saliendo de su boca y casi lo asfixian, de no ser porque lo llevaron a la enfermería inmediatamente.

Los dos muchachos siguieron a la jefa de Gryffindor hasta la oficina del director. Ella entró y le contó a Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto Harry había visto a Malfoy mirar al piso y apretar los puños. En ese momento había pensado que simplemente estaba enfadado y con ganas de golpearlo pero ahora… ahora sentía que tal vez lo que el Slytherin sentía no era precisamente eso.

¿Furia?, ¿rencor?... ¿o tristeza? Más bien una mezcla de todo eso era lo que había sentido Harry al leer la notita blanca. La poción hacía que él sintiera lo que Draco sentía. Se sintió mal, como un gusano. No le gustaba saber que le había hecho daño a alguien, aunque fuera Malfoy. Además, ahora, al hacerle daño a su rival se hacía daño a sí mismo. Intentó recordar lo que él mismo había sentido cuando el rubio había insultado la memoria de sus padres. Estaba seguro de que en la sala común de Slytherin había una notita con las palabras "Al menos yo tengo padres" escritas. Y pensó que Malfoy ahora se sentía igual de mal que él, y se sonrió, pensando en el posible sufrimiento de la serpiente. Luego se reprendió a sí mismo de haber pensado eso y un nuevo nudo se formó en su garganta. Ahora no entendía por qué.

Subió a los dormitorios y se acostó en la cama, intranquilo. Como por arte de magia, y tal vez por eso mismo, se quedó dormido y tuvo un sueño extraño. No tenía nada que ver con la poción ni con Malfoy. Estaba ahí mismo, en la cama, y Ron le miraba con tristeza desde su cama. Le reprendía por no haberle confiado que había logrado ingresar su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Harry le gritaba desesperado "¡Fue Moody!, ¡fue Barty Jr.!... ¡Yo no puse mi nombre!" y Ron le escupía en la cara. Después se volteaba y no le volvía a dirigir la palabra. Harry lo sacudía y le hablaba, pero Ron no le hacía caso.

Entonces el moreno hundía la cara en la almohada y gritaba, ahogando el llanto: "¡No me odies, yo te quiero!... ¿Por qué me escupes?... ¡Yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!"

Harry se levantó más tarde, avergonzado y con la cara húmeda. Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero al ver su reloj se dio cuenta que no había dormido más de diez minutos. Se secó con la manga de la túnica y bajó a la sala común. Sus compañeros aun no regresaban de cenar. Se sentó y observó la chimenea por un rato, tratando de animarse.

—Así que esto es lo que siente Malfoy cuando insulto a su padre… —Harry por un momento se sintió peor, pero era por el remordimiento de conciencia— ¡Se lo merece! Él también ha dicho cosas horribles de mis padres… además, mamá y papá están… están…

Y volvió a llorar. Ahora era peor, porque sabía que Malfoy se estaría sintiendo mal por eso. Y él se sentiría mal si Malfoy se sentía mal. Y entonces Malfoy se sentiría aún más mal. Era como un círculo vicioso. Por un momento sintió rencor hacia el director Dumbledore… ¡¿cómo podía ser tan cruel? Y después se preguntó si no sería Malfoy quién estuviera sintiendo eso… Harry se sintió una marioneta, sin identidad, sin vida propia. Si todo lo que sentía Malfoy lo sentía él y todo lo que sentía él lo sentía Malfoy… Se sintió invadido, violado, atrapado en un círculo vicioso causado por uno —o tal vez dos— papelitos escritos por Albus Dumbledore… "¡viejo chiflado!", pensó.

Escuchó algunas voces acercarse, se dio la vuelta y vio a unos niños de primero entrando por el agujero en la pared. Al rato empezaron a llegar todos los alumnos de Gryffindor, Neville entró hablando con Dean y Ron, pero este se separó de ellos cuando vio a Harry.

—¡Harry! —dijo— ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿por qué no bajaste a cenar?

—Yo… yo no tenía hambre. —le respondió Harry desganado.

Ron dirigió a su amigo una preocupada mirada de incomprensión. Harry trató de sonreír, luego se levantó e iba a subir a dormir cuando Hermione, que acababa de entrar a la sala común lo llamó.

—¡Harry! —dijo ella— ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué pasó en la oficina del director?

—Pues… —Harry recordó que no sabía la duración del efecto de la poción y se el ocurrió que tal vez Hermione lo sabría— Oye, Herm… ¿Has oído hablar de una poción llamada _Fusión de Marte y Venus_?

—¿_Fusión de Marte y Venus_? —preguntó Hermione— No parece un nombre de poción. En realidad jamás había oído de algo parecido, ¿por qué?

—Pues… es mi castigo —mintió Harry—, Malfoy y yo tenemos un montón de tarea extra, yo en pociones y él en transformaciones.

—¿Con eso los castigaron? —preguntó Ron— ¿Tarea de pociones? Preferiría limpiar la casa de Fluffy…

Harry sonrió, mientras, del otro lado del castillo de Hogwarts, un muchacho de ojos grises sonreía también, sin saber exactamente por qué.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno había una clase de pociones con Slytherin. Harry no estaba más entusiasmado de ir que en todas las demás ocasiones, es decir, que siempre; no sólo verle la cara a Snape, sino también a los Slytherins… Ese día tenía mayor preocupación de ver a Malfoy, pues no sabía que podría pasar si se encontraban cerca.

Durante la clase, se sentía preocupado, y Draco Malfoy se sentía igual. No habló mucho y no se burló de Neville cuando este hizo estallar su caldero. Cuando Snape, enfadado, le quitó cien puntos Gryffindor, Harry soltó una disimulada risita, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Ron, quién lo miró con enojo. Harry se excusó diciendo que se reía de Crabbe, a quien la poción de Neville había salpicado. "Estúpido Malfoy", pensó Harry y, sin darse cuenta lo volteó a ver.

Draco no había pasado peor noche en su vida. Había estado tragándose las lágrimas desde que bajó a cenar y no sabía por qué. Si los efectos de la poción eran ciertos, entonces era porque Harry se sentía mal y estaba llorando. Draco experimentó un sentimiento raro en su familia, le costó trabajo identificarlo. Pensó que era lástima, pero, después de meditarlo, se dio cuenta de que era algo muy diferente: _compasión_.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, sus compañeros se estaban riendo como idiotas por un papelito pegado en el tablón de anuncios que decía: "¡Al menos yo tengo padres! Y no están bajo tierra, alimentando a los gusanos, Potter. Atte: Draco Malfoy. PD: Despréndeme". Cuando la vio se sintió muy mal, se le formó un nudo en la garganta y por poco y se le escapa una lágrima. Furioso, desprendió el papel, ante las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros. Y salió de la sala común, aun a sabiendas del toque de queda. Estuvo caminando por los pasillos sin alejarse demasiado, pensando en Harry.

Sentía que lo tenía frente a él, llorando, sufriendo. Podía verlo nítidamente cuando cerraba los ojos. Y no se sintió contento ni divertido, como pensaba que pasaría cuando tuviera la oportunidad de verlo así; al contrario: se sintió muy mal, recordó la rabia que le daba que su padre estuviera en prisión y que, aun así, sirviera al señor oscuro. Y sintió muchas ganas de disculparse con Harry por lo que había pasado. Cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse, regresó a la sala común rápidamente. Entró y subió a los dormitorios, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban durmiendo, excepto Zabini, que leía un libro. Le preguntó que qué tenía, porque se veía pálido. Draco sólo le dijo que se sentía un poco mal y se acostó, sonrió un poco mientras descansaba, como si alguien hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Cuando despertó, la almohada estaba húmeda por lágrimas y Draco dio gracias a Dios de que sus compañeros aún no despertaban y no se habían dado cuenta. Avergonzado, secó la almohada con su varita y bajó a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno había estado mirando a Harry fijamente, viéndolo sonreír y hablar con los demás Gryffindors, pero en el fondo sabía que el ojiverde no se sentía nada feliz. Él mismo se sentía mal y por eso lo sabía, aunque lo que no sabía era si era su propio sentimiento o el de Harry el que estaba experimentando. O incluso tal vez eran ambos.

En la clase de pociones había pasado un incidente con Longbottom, como siempre; esto lo divirtió, pero no tenía ganas de burlarse, en parte porque pensaba que si insultaba a sus amigos, Potter se sentiría mal y eso no le convenía. Además, no quería tener otra pelea con los Gryffindor, no en ese momento. De pronto, miró hacia el asiento de Potter y lo descubrió mirándolo. Un leve rubor recorrió su cara al ver sus ojos verdes. Sus _hermosos_ ojos verdes.

Siempre había pensado que eran unos muy bonitos ojos, pero más apenado se sintió cuando Harry se ruborizó también. Era como verse en un espejo, sólo que su imagen no se parecía demasiado a él. Y, como cada vez que se veía en un espejo, sonrió, sin darse cuenta que le estaba dedicando su mejor sonrisa a su mayor rival, no a su imagen. Y los dos se sonrojaron nuevamente, agradeciendo que todos estuvieran atentos al profesor Snape, que indicaba todos los errores que Neville había cometido ese día para acabar en el incidente.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, con calor en las mejillas… ¿Draco Malfoy le había sonreído? Y no con una sonrisa cínica y burlona, sino con una sonrisa coqueta en cierto modo, sincera, _encantadora_. Miró fijamente al pedazo de pergamino por un buen rato.

—Señor Potter… —dijo Snape— espero que esté prestando atención, porque no lo veo escribir.

Harry levantó la mirada y no vio al Snape que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Vio a un hombre estricto, imponente y fuerte. Y sintió simpatía por ese hombre, como si se tratara de un familiar suyo. Después pensó que eso era raro y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que era efecto de la poción. Y se quedó callado, además, por lo que le quitaron cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor. A pesar de eso, la simpatía por el profesor no se desvanecía por completo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Ah, felicidad. Cuando empecé este fic apenas y habíamos terminado la orden del fenix. Así que hay una especie de ruptura temporal, un poquito de clichés del fandom (sobre todo en el personaje de Draco) y diversión asegurada. Y arcoíris muy gay =D.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic trata temática Slash, que quiere decir que hay relaciones entre dos muchachos, hombres, varones, masculinos. Si este tipo de situaciones te molesta, por favor _no sigas_.

**III– Palabras hirientes**

La clase de pociones terminó con un Neville avergonzado, unos Gryffindors humillados y unos Slytherins burlándose. Nada fuera de lo común, excepto por los dos muchachos más populares de ambas casas. Draco Malfoy, por un lado, miraba el piso tratando de encontrar en él algo que le hiciera entender lo que acababa de pasar; Harry Potter, por otro lado, no dejaba de limpiar sus lentes, pues apostaba a que sucios o rotos o rallados —o quizá hechizados— debían estar, porque lo que acababa de ver era más extraño que ver a Voldemort bailando en tanga —aunque por supuesto, a diferencia de Voldemort bailando en tanga, no era para nada grotesco.

—¡Hey, Longbottom! —dijo Blaise Zabini mientras salían del aula— Tal vez deberías dedicarte a la minería, ¡sacas dinamita de cualquier parte!

Neville miró avergonzado hacia otro lado. Harry, como siempre que alguien insultaba a sus amigos, se molestó, y en un arranque de furia se acercó amenazadoramente a Zabini.

—Mira, niño mimado; si quieres conservar tus dientes será mejor que te calles.

—Uy, ya se puso rudo San Potter —dijo Blaise—, ¿oíste Draco? ¡Potter cree que me puede tirar los dientes mostrándome su sonrisa perfecta!

Draco miró a Blaise pero no dijo nada. Harry, instintivamente, miró a Draco, preparándose para un insulto. Draco desvió su mirada de Blaise para encontrarse con la de Harry. Se quedaron en silencio.

Para los que estaban presentes eso les pareció un intercambió de miradas de odio, pero no para los implicados. Harry detectó enojo en los ojos de Draco, "_el enojo que yo sentí porque insultaron a Neville"_, pensó; pero también detecto algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en los ojos del Slytherin… tristeza. Definitivamente las cosas se estaban tornando raras. Harry no se sentía triste.

—Potter —siseó Draco para romper el hielo—… creo que tenemos un duelo pendiente.

Los presentes trasladaban sus miradas de Draco a Harry y de Harry a Draco como si se estuviera librando un partido de tenis. Ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto visual.

—Sí —declaró Harry. Aunque no estaba muy seguro.

—Entonces hoy, a la medianoche.

—¿Dónde?

—En la sala de trofeos.

—De acuerdo.

La tranquilidad de la costumbre se había roto para todos los presentes. Ellos esperaban insultos, un par de maleficios y tal vez golpes; la diplomacia con la que se llevó a cabo esa conversación produjo desconcierto en los espectadores. Draco Malfoy salió del aula rápidamente, seguido de su séquito de Slytherin. Harry también salió del aula y tomó otro camino. Estaba confundido pues hubiera jurado que los ojos del Slytherin tenían un dejo de tristeza que no podía comprender.

—¡Harry! —le asaltó Ron mientras caminaba con paso apresurado— ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe en el duelo?

—No —contestó Harry de inmediato—, estoy bien solo.

—Pero…

Harry ya no lo escuchó, absorto en sus pensamientos. El día anterior había sentido una profunda tristeza, quizá en parte originada por el mensaje que encontró en el tablón de anuncios, aunque estaba seguro de que esa tristeza era acrecentada por la propia tristeza de Malfoy. Para Harry, Malfoy siempre había sido algo así como un monstruo insensible, incapaz de sentir tristeza; para Harry él era algo no humano.

A las 11:45 de la noche Harry, que no se había puesto la pijama, sacó de su baúl la capa invisible y salió de su habitación. Ron aún estaba despierto y le preguntó si en verdad no quería que le acompañara.

—No —dijo Harry—, creo que es mejor que vaya solo. Tengo que arreglar cuentas por fin y no quiero que te involucres.

—Yo también tengo cuentas con Malfoy —replicó Ron—, ¿estás seguro de que…?

—No —lo interrumpió el moreno—, gracias, Ron.

Y salió por el agujero en la pared, colocándose bien la capa. Caminó por los pasillos sigilosamente, y llegó a la sala de trofeos con cinco minutos de adelanto. Draco aún no llegaba. Harry no se quitó la capa por si acaso y se sentó en el piso a esperar.

—Tal vez el efecto de la poción ya pasó —pensó en voz alta—; ahora me siento más equilibrado. Eso debe ser.

—Eso espero, Potter —dijo Draco Malfoy desde atrás, sobresaltando un poco al invisible Harry—. Ahora quítate esa cosa que tenemos algo pendiente.

Harry, aún invisible, se sonrojó un poco. Se sorprendió pensando en el doble sentido que podría tener esa frase. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos y se quitó la capa invisible, mostrándose. Se dio la vuelta.

Draco no estaba vestido con su habitual túnica del colegio, en vez de eso, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris, del tono de sus ojos. Con la mano derecha sostenía su varita y miraba a Harry con arrogancia y desafío, como siempre.

—Bien, Potter, ¿empezamos?

Harry se colocó frente a Malfoy y este hizo una reverencia. A Harry le sorprendió el cortés comportamiento de su contrincante, pero después pensó que viniendo de una familia tan adinerada, en realidad debía tener muy buenos modales, por muy tramposo que fuera. Harry se inclinó un poco y después ambos se quedaron mirándose durante un corto rato, desafiantes.

Aún en la penumbra de la sala, Harry notó algo extraño en los tormentosos ojos grises de Draco. Pero este no permitió que Harry se perdiera en su mirada porque hizo el primer movimiento.

—¡_Expelliarmus_! —exclamó Draco, lanzando un rayo rojo a Harry. Él se protegió con un hechizo escudo. Después no hizo nada.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Draco verdaderamente no tenía ánimo de pelear, y Harry no parecía tampoco muy convencido. Inspeccionaba sus ojos interrogantemente, lo cual le provocaba nerviosismo. Sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde muy bonito. A pesar de las gafas y de la oscuridad, el verde de sus ojos centelleaba; o eso le parecía a Draco.

Harry, por su lado, se preguntaba qué podría tener el joven Malfoy para que sus ojos grises se vieran tan tormentosos. Incluso parecía que había estado llorando, aunque eso le parecía poco probable. Le empezaba a parecer un poco bochornosa esa situación cuando ya llevaban varios minutos mirándose en silencio, así que decidió lanzar un ataque. Draco lo recibió de lleno, al parecer no estaba preparado. Cayó al piso con un quejido de dolor y Harry por un momento sintió una ligera preocupación. Draco se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones, miró al Gryffindor y le lanzó un maleficio.

—¡_Locomotor_ _Mortis_!

Una vez más, Harry se protegió, haciendo que el maleficio rebotara hacia Draco, quién hizo lo mismo que Harry. El maleficio iba de un lado a otro como una pelota de pin-pon, hasta que, por fin, le dio a Harry. Cayó al piso con las piernas inmovilizadas. Metió las manos pero se le cayó la varita, Draco la llamó con un _accio_.

—Devuélveme mi varita, Malfoy —dijo Harry. Para su sorpresa, este le obedeció.

—Toma —dijo—; no quiero seguir peleando. Con permiso.

Draco se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Harry, consternado por la amabilidad del Slytherin y por la tristeza que le pareció detectar en su voz al decir esas palabras, lo alcanzó corriendo.

—¡Malfoy! —lo llamó. Draco se detuvo pero no lo miró— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada —dijo Draco—. No te incumbe.

—¿Por qué me retaste a pelear si no lo ibas a hacer? —preguntó. Draco no contestó— ¿Por qué no me estás insultando como siempre lo haces? ¿Por qué estás comportándote tan raro?

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? —preguntó Draco, intentando sonar cínico. Harry no dijo nada; ni siquiera él lo sabía— Tal vez ya no valga la pena que lo oculte, aunque eso arruiné mi reputación para siempre, si tú decides divulgarlo. Y si no lo digo, terminaré por morir pronto, estoy seguro.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?

—No es algo correcto en un Malfoy, mucho menos en mí. Tal vez esto es obra del viejo chiflado, aunque tu no sientes lo mismo, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco tristemente. Harry estaba muy confundido— Tú aún me odias, ¿verdad?

El rubio se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente al moreno, parecía a punto de llorar.

—Yo —Harry no sabía que decir. Hasta hace unos días estaba seguro de odiar a Malfoy, y sin embargo ahora no estaba plenamente convencido. Ese Draco tan humano lo consternaba y lo confundía.

—Tal vez me gane un golpe —dijo Malfoy acercándose lentamente a Harry, hasta quedar de frente a su rostro—, pero ya estoy harto de los sueños.

Y con un movimiento rápido, cerrando los ojos, le dio un cortísimo beso a su archi-rival en la comisura de los labios. Harry se quedó como piedra, Draco se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de nuevo. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Harry se le adelantó y lo sujetó de los hombros para quedar de frente a él de nuevo y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Permanecieron unidos por un par de segundos que a ellos les parecieron horas, hasta que un brusco sonido metálico los obligó a separarse. Al parecer el sonido provenía de una armadura que estaba ahí. Harry se preocupó de que alguien los hubiera visto, cuando vio a la Señora Norris salir corriendo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Filch a lo lejos.

Harry corrió hacia su capa y se la puso, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Filch podría atrapar a Draco, y, sin saber muy bien sus propias razones, corrió hacia él y lo cubrió con la capa. Draco permaneció completamente tieso, ya que Harry tuvo que acercarse lo más posible hacia él para que la capa los cubriera a los dos. Su respiración estaba agitada y le pareció que Filch lo podría descubrir debido al incesante tamboreo que escuchaba en su pecho. De pronto vieron a Filch aparecer desde el lugar por donde su gata se había escapado, el animal corría enfrente como guiando a su amo; pero no lo guió hacia donde ellos estaban, sino que se lo llevó hacia otro lado, sin acercárseles.

—¡Te tengo, muchacho malcriado! —gritó Filch corriendo y desapareció de su vista. Draco se separó de Harry con un empujón y, saliendo de la invisibilidad de la capa, corrió hacia fuera de la salas en dirección a las mazmorras. Harry no lo siguió: se quedó parado, aun bajo su capa y sintiéndose extraño; preguntándose cómo y por qué había sucedido lo que acababa de suceder.

Harry volvió a la sala común y cuando entró se encontró con Ron, quién se sobresaltó un poco al verlo.

—Harry… no te tardaste.

—Malfoy se rindió —dijo Harry—. ¿Por qué no te has acostado?

—No tengo sueño —dijo el pelirrojo—. Sube tú, te ves agotado… yo me quedaré acá abajo… leyendo.

Harry no miró a su amigo ya que en verdad estaba agotado e inmediatamente se volteó para dirigirse al dormitorio, si lo hubiera visto se habría dado cuenta de que Ron evitaba verle a la cara.

Mientras el moreno dormía, aún con su mente hecha un lío, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Ah, felicidad. Cuando empecé este fic apenas y habíamos terminado la orden del fenix. Así que hay una especie de ruptura temporal, un poquito de clichés del fandom (sobre todo en el personaje de Draco) y diversión asegurada. Y arcoíris muy gay =D.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic trata temática Slash, que quiere decir que hay relaciones entre dos muchachos, hombres, varones, masculinos. Si este tipo de situaciones te molesta, por favor _no sigas_.

**IV– Tres cosas inusuales**

Cuando Harry se levantó a la mañana siguiente Ron ya había bajado a desayunar, y cuando Harry bajo a desayunar Ron ya había terminado de desayunar. Así pues, Harry no vio a Ron en toda la mañana. A quién si vio fue a Draco, quien, durante el desayuno, hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros en Slytherin.

El rubio cruzó miradas con Harry sólo una vez: lo miró durante un par de segundos y desvió la mirada cuando Blaise Zabini le habló. Por otro lado, Harry lo siguió mirando durante todo el desayuno. La mente de Harry estaba ahora más confundida que cuando estaba bajo el efecto de la poción.

—Oye, Harry —dijo Hermione. Harry no contestó—. ¡Harry!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Herm?

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella— Estás muy distraído hoy.

—Ah. No, nada. Estoy bien.

—¿Has visto a Ron hoy? Ayer lo vi llegar a la sala común en la madrugada. Se veía aturdido.

Harry se quedó callado un instante, procesando lo que acababa de oír. Si Ron había salido en la noche entonces lo había seguido y en ese caso seguramente vio lo que pasó con Draco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, un poco asustado— Pero… ¿no te dijo nada?

—De hecho no se dio cuenta de que yo lo vi —dijo Hermione—. Estaba muy distraído, igual que tú hoy. ¿Están bien? Saben que pueden confiar en mí.

Harry tuvo el impulso de decirle a Hermione la verdad, pero se contuvo. Evitó su mirada y dio un bostezo fingido.

—Creo que no dormí lo suficiente.

—También tú llegaste en la madrugada, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, en actitud de sermón— Ya sé; fuiste a pelearte con Malfoy —Harry hizo una mueca—. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a dejar en paz esos asuntos? ¡Ignóralo!

—No puedo, Herm —dijo Harry—, pero debo aprender.

Hermione quedó extrañada con ese comentario cuando Harry, pensativo, volvió a su comida.

Draco Malfoy no había dormido nada la noche anterior. Sólo podía pensar en lo estúpido que era: había confesado, por así decirlo, sus sentimientos a Potter y ahora no podría acercársele sin ponerse rojo como tomate y eso sería muy sospechoso; pero los Malfoy son buenos actores y Draco aparentaba con maestría que había dormido como un bebé.

—Creo que si me pongo el delineador rojo pareceré puta —comentaba Pansy—, mejor me pongo el negro, ¿qué opinas tú, Draco?

—El rojo está bien, va con tu personalidad.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué quisiste decir? —Parkinson se mostró molesta. Draco rió. Al día siguiente tendrían una visita a Hogsmeade y Pansy Parkinson tomaba todas esas salidas como si se trataran de una cita del heredero Malfoy. Aunque la mayoría de las veces Draco la ignoraba.

Draco había estado evitándolo desde el momento en que se sentó a la mesa pero llegó el momento en que no pudo más. Dirigió la mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ahí estaba, el objeto de su adoración, mirando el plato como si de la cosa más interesante del mundo se tratara; se sorprendió sintiendo algo así como estúpidos celos del plato. Y de pronto, la realidad lo volvió a golpear.

¡Se lo había dicho! Técnicamente había declarado su adoración por Harry el día anterior. Eso jamás debió haber pasado, eso estaba decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que esos sentimientos enfermos y tontos lo habían inundado, hacía ya tanto tiempo, había cargado una máscara de odio hacia él, había sido el maestro de la actuación… ¡y entonces llegó el viejo chiflado a proporcionarles esa poción! Ahora Harry sabía la verdad y no volvería dirigirle sus insultos, ni su mirada.

Hacía mucho que las constantes peleas que ocasionaba habían dejado de ser muestra de auténtico rencor para convertirse en una excusa para escuchar su voz, para mirar sus ojos y, en algunos casos, para sentir su tacto.

—Pero todo terminó… —dijo Draco en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Parkinson le escuchara, ocasionándole una confusión visiblemente reflejada en su entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué todo había terminado?, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, y más importante aún, ¿por qué lo decía con ese tono tan sombrío?

Draco volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Harry lo miró. Ninguno soltó el contacto durante algunos segundos, conscientes de que se miraban con fijeza. De pronto, Blaise le preguntó a Draco por el precio de las plumas de caramelo para comprar algunas en Honeydukes y el rubio desvió elegantemente su mirada. Cuando volvió a posarla sobre el moreno, este había vuelto a examinar el plato.

Ron desayunó tan rápido como pudo y volvió a la sala común de Gryffindor; por poco se topaba en el camino con Harry, pero entró a un pasillo oculto por una pared falsa y espero a que su mejor amigo pasara de largo. No quería verlo, no después de lo que había visto en la madrugada.

El pelirrojo no sabía si debía odiar a Harry, a Malfoy, a los dos, si estar triste, enojado, furioso… así que simplemente se quedó confundido. Lo que había visto bien hubiera podido ser una alucinación, ya que le parecía completamente ilógico.

Tal vez si Malfoy fuera gay a él no le extrañaría, y, en cualquier caso, no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para asegurar sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Pero Harry, hubiera asegurado que era completamente heterosexual. Y si no lo era… ¿por qué no se lo decía? Al fin y al cabo, él era su mejor amigo, y se suponía que confiaban el uno en el otro.

Cuando Ron llegó a la sala común subió directo a su habitación y cubrió su cara con la almohada.

¡Él era su mejor amigo! ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Algo cómo ser gay o bisexual era algo que Harry le hubiera podido confiar, ¿o no? No era homofóbico; había apoyado a Harry en todo, desde travesuras hasta luchas contra el mal, mujeres…

¡No! Definitivamente Harry no era gay, a él le gustaban las mujeres, ¿Qué había de Cho Chang? Tal vez era bisexual…

De pronto Ron cayó en la cuenta de un detalle muy importante… ¿con quién había visto a Harry besarse? Era un hombre, y era Draco Malfoy. Ron se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que fuera Malfoy el implicado no era lo que más le molestaba. Era que su _mejor amigo_, su hermano, no confiaba lo suficientemente en él como para decirle la verdad.

Se imaginó a Harry acercándosele con las palabra: "Ron, debo decirte algo. Soy Gay"

¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado? En ese momento le costaba pensarlo. Pero estaba seguro de que eso no era importante; gay, bi o lo que fuera, Harry era su hermano… Tal vez debía hablar de eso con Hermione; ella siempre tenía una solución.

Ron se quedó dormido, perdiendo todas las clases de ese día.

La mente de Harry era un lío; en primer lugar, estaba seguro de que Ron lo había seguido a su duelo con Draco y había visto lo sucedido, en segundo lugar, el hecho de que por más que lo intentara, no pudiera llamar al rubio por su apellido, especialmente por el tercer factor que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza; lo que había sucedido después del desayuno.

Saliendo del gran salón, Harry quiso dirigirse al aula de transformaciones, así que le dijo a Herm que él se adelantaría y le pidió que fuera a la sala común por su pergamino, su libro y sus plumas. Extrañamente, Hermione no opuso resistencia al favor y se marchó, mostrando gran preocupación. Harry pensó que tendría tiempo de pensar a solas un rato, antes de la clase.

Entonces se apreció frente a él. No por arte de magia, ya que en el castillo eso era imposible; simplemente que Harry no lo había visto y al parecer, él tampoco. Como si fuera un fantasma, acorde a su figura frágil, misteriosa y pálida, pareció materializarse frente a él y, sin darse cuenta, chocó.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco—, no me fijé.

—No hay problema —respondió Harry. Ahí estaba la primera y extraña particularidad del asunto. Ninguno de los dos parecía con ganas de insultar al otro, y, más aún, se comportaban corteses.

La segunda particularidad fue que Harry sintió la mirada de Draco recorrerlo de arriba abajo descaradamente, con interés y un dejo de… ¿lujuria?

—¿Por qué —dijo— pasó lo que pasó ayer?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Draco se acercó unos pasos.

—¿Por qué, en vez de golpearme o insultarme hiciste lo que hiciste?

—Yo… —Harry tragó saliva, la mano de Draco se posó sobre su pecho.

—¿Le comentaste a alguien lo que pasó? —preguntó. Harry negó con la cabeza— Por favor —una vez más, esa cortesía que no era cortante ni cínica—, no lo hagas.

—No te preocupes —dijo Harry.

Lo que pasó después fue aún más extraño; súbitamente, Draco abrazó al niño que vivió, colocando su barbilla en el hombro de este. Harry tuvo la reacción de corresponder al abrazo. Nadie estaba mirando.

De pronto, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que había pasado, Draco se soltó de Harry, lo miró con unos ojos que intentaban imitar, fracasando rotundamente, al desprecio y luego se marchó corriendo, sin decir nada. Su pálida y fantasmagórica figura, que Harry sintió aún más pálida que antes en ese episodio, se alejó. Su pálida, fantasmagórica y hermosa figura.

Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente.

* * *

**AngelDark_LadyHana: **Gracias ^_^ Espero que te agrade este capítulo. **Sara: **Era más que obvio que Ron los había visto; esta cap desborda ternura, a mi parecer, espero que te agrade. **Albusxaxi: **Muchas gracias, espero que continúes leyendo y que te continué gustando. **Giovanni: **El efecto de la poción era que Harry tuviera las mismas _sensaciones_ que Draco, no los mismos _sentimientos_ ni mucho menos los mismos conocimientos. La poción se encargó de acercarlos, pero nada más. **Fany: **Sí, eso es taaan común, jaja, pero de que actualizo, actualizo. Espero que te guste este cap. Por cierto, soy hombre ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Ah, felicidad. Cuando empecé este fic apenas y habíamos terminado la orden del fénix. Así que hay una especie de ruptura temporal, un poquito de clichés del fandom (sobre todo en el personaje de Draco) y diversión asegurada. Y arcoíris muy gay =D.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic trata temática Slash, que quiere decir que hay relaciones entre dos muchachos, hombres, varones, masculinos. Si este tipo de situaciones te molesta, por favor _no sigas_.

**V– La virtud de Slytherin**

La casa de Slytherin solía tener menos comunicación con las otras que las casas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. La mala reputación estaba basada, en primer lugar, en el hecho de que casi todos los magos tenebrosos que habían estudiado en Hogwarts habían pertenecido a la casa verdiplata. Aunque, ciertamente, magos tenebrosos habían pisado Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff e incluso Gryffindor.

Lo cierto es que el sombrero seleccionador no decía nunca en su canción que a Slytherin iban los malvados, así como no decía que a Hufflepuff iban los inútiles. La palabra mencionada por el raído sombrero era, invariablemente, ambición. _El ambicioso Slytherin ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

Y eso estaba muy claro para Draco Malfoy.

La homosexualidad del muchacho no era ningún secreto dentro de la casa de Slytherin —aunque nadie de las otras casas parecía enterado—, a pesar de que algunas mujeres —como Pansy Parkinson— se esmeraban en defender que era bisexual. Un partido como ese no podía ser gay, según sus razonamientos. O más bien, un partido como ese no podía ser gay, según sus _ambiciones_.

Tampoco era un secreto que, desde hacía un tiempo, Draco Malfoy había tenido un objeto de deseo bastante peculiar: el grandioso y muy famoso _San _Harry Potter. El hecho de que Draco deseara al niño que vivió no sorprendía a nadie en Slytherin, pues era algo del público dominio que Harry Potter estaba muy, pero muy bueno, aunque todos lo odiaran.

Lo que sí era un secreto era que Draco Malfoy no sentía por él precisamente odio.

El joven Malfoy era pedante, agresivo, ególatra y frío, incluso con sus compañeros de casa, pero ninguno de ellos lo calificaba como una mala persona. Aunque pareciera increíble, ellos le querían. Principalmente Pansy Parkinson, quien le quería mucho.

Draco y Pansy se habían conocido muy jóvenes, ya que sus padres eran mortifagos y continuaban con una cierta comunicación, incluso después de la caída del señor oscuro. Draco era un misterio para casi todos sus amigos, pero no para Pansy. Y aunque ella era la principal defensora de la bisexualidad del príncipe Slytherin, en el fondo sabía que él era completa, perfecta e hiperbólicamente gay.

Por curioso que fuera, Malfoy jamás había hecho declaraciones respecto a su sexualidad ni a ella ni a nadie. Todos en la casa de las serpientes se enteraron del hecho cuando Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy fueron encontrados en una situación bastante comprometedora. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto y casi nadie hizo ningún tipo de comentario, quizá porque ambos chicos inspiraban en sus compañeros cierto respetuoso temor tal vez equiparable al que inspiraba Snape.

El día anterior, Draco había entrado en la sala común y caminado elegantemente hacia las habitaciones. Nada raro, excepto por que tropezó con un libro en el piso, lo cual era raro porque Draco _siempre_ se fijaba por donde caminaba. Pero a nadie le pareció extraño que Draco tropezara con algo, al fin y al cabo, era humano. Excepto a Pansy.

Pansy se dio cuenta que él estaba distraído, aunque cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que eran sólo alucinaciones suyas. Ella estaba segura de que algo había pasado.

—Todo terminó —se dijo a sí misma, recordando las palabras de Draco—, ¿qué terminó?

Hermione Granger subió las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos. Ella no era tonta y Harry no estaba bien, ni tampoco Ron. Hablando de Ron, el muchacho estaba dormido boca abajo en su cama, en plena tarde y antes de la clase de Transformaciones. Hermione tomó las cosas de Harry de su baúl, notando que la capa de invisibilidad estaba hasta arriba de todo. "Claro —pensó—, había ido a pelear con Malfoy".

Después de la clase de Transformaciones Hermione hizo algo que nunca antes se hubiera atrevido a hacer: se saltó una clase. Ella no estaba segura de sus propias razones, pero tenía una necesidad enorme de hacerlo, estaba preocupada. Por otro lado, sabía que Harry no se daría cuenta, pues estaba como estúpido desde que se acabó el almuerzo.

Hermione subió a la habitación de los chicos por segunda vez en el día y ahí estaba Ron, dormido. Ella conocía lo suficiente a Ron como para saber que su sueño no sólo se debía a la pereza. Incómoda por molestarlo, pero no pudiendo resistirse, Hermione sacudió un poco a su amigo del brazo. El pelirrojo se estremeció, soltó un gruñido y movió la cabeza un poco. Hermione volvió a sacudirlo, esta vez con más fuerza, logrando que Ron despertara. Él la miró algo confundido y ella se dio cuenta de que él había estado llorando.

—Hola dormilón —dijo—, ¿por qué no has ido a clases?

A diferencia de lo que sería común, Hermione no dijo eso en todo de reproche, sino sonriendo y tratando de consolar a Ron, aunque no supiera cuál era el problema.

—Herm… —Ron se talló los ojos— ¿tú crees que Harry sea…? No, olvídalo.

—¿Sea qué, Ron?

—Nada. Es sólo que lo vi… pues, yo… —Ron miró a Hermione con duda, cómo esperando la respuesta a la pregunta que no terminó de formular.

—Harry y tú se están comportando raro, ¿qué les pasa? —la Hermione que Ron conocía, ceñuda e instigadora estaba saliendo a la luz.

—No sé si deba hacerlo, pero te contaré lo que vi —Ron tomó aire—. Lo vi besando a alguien.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien, aunque me extraña que no me haya dicho nada…

—A un hombre —soltó Ron. Hermione se calló pero mantuvo la boca abierta, como si quisiera decir algo, visiblemente sorprendida. Hablo después de unos segundos de silencio entero.

—Esta bien, ahora entiendo que no nos haya dicho —dijo, después de un momento—… digo, es algo… no es malo pero… es difícil de asimilar.

—¿Crees que sea gay? —preguntó Ron. Hermione guardó silencio— No me importaría pero… ¿por qué no me lo dijo?, ¿no soy su mejor amigo?

—Ron, lo eres —dijo Hermione, identificando el problema—, pero igualmente es algo difícil de asimilar, incluso para él.

—No lo entiendo. Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos —dijo Ron—, ¿por qué no confía en ti?

—No es que no confíe en ti.

—Soy un idiota, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, tratando de sonreír— Parezco una niña tonta llorando por una cosita así. Es decir, no es para tanto, ¿verdad?

—No eres idiota Ron, sólo eres —Hermione buscó en su diccionario mental una palabra rebuscada para decir lo que quería decir, pero no la encontró—… sensible.

Ron se quedó callado. Después de dormir un rato se sentía como fuera de tiempo, sin saber dónde estaba ni qué hora era. Ahora ya no le parecía terrible lo de Harry, pero tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Hermione estaba sorprendida por lo que Ron le había dicho, pero en ese momento sentía una cosa rara, como si nada importara. Eso le había estado pasando desde hacía un buen tiempo, en determinadas circunstancias. De pronto, sin razón alguna, recordó lo lindo que se veía su interlocutor dormido.

Ron miró a Hermione y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que ella lo miraba directo a los ojos. La cosa de Harry… ¿qué era? No le importaba en absoluto, sentía como si su mundo se hubiera detenido y no hubiera razón para echarlo a andar.

Tal vez llevaba años intentando hacer lo que hicieron después, pero no se atrevían. El caso es que si Hermione Granger se había saltado una clase entonces podía hacer cualquier cosa. Fundir sus labios con el varón Weasley más joven no era cualquier cosa, pero era lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Ron se separó impactado. Ella lo había besado y no sólo eso: lo había disfrutado mucho. Ron sonrió como bobo y ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Él la abrazó, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro.

—Eso estuvo… bien —dijo Ron, aún un poco aturdido—. Gracias.

—Eso fue raro… pero creo que —Hermione se separó del muchacho lo suficiente como para verlo a la cara —… ¿qué somos tú y yo?

—Lo que tú quieras —dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja y poniéndose rojo hasta la punta de sus cabellos que ya eran de por sí rojos. Había imaginado esa escena muchas veces, cuando soñaba despierto. Pero hasta entonces habían sido sólo fantasías. Eso era increíble.

Los dos muchachos se volvieron a besar, explorando sus bocas con voracidad. Ese beso le recordó a Ron algo que en ese momento era muy lejano.

—Eso me recuerda al besazo que le dio Harry a Malfoy ayer… pero mejor.

Hermione gritó un "¡¿Qué?" estrepitosamente, haciendo que a Ron le dolieran sus oídos. Tal vez él estaba muy embobado como para pensar en si era o no algo raro que Harry y Malfoy se besaran, pero Hermione estaba siempre muy despierta, y, en cualquier caso, eso era algo difícil de pasar por alto.

Pansy intentó hablar con Draco durante toda la tarde, pero éste la evitaba de manera más directa que de costumbre.

Fue en la noche, después de la cena, que Pansy logró abordar a Draco, quien no parecía dispuesto a hablar.

—¡Draco! —lo llamó Pansy cuando caminaba, acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle, hacia la sala común. Él se volteó molesto.

—¿Qué, Parkinson? —dijo a regañadientes

—Quiero que me ayudes a decidir mi maquillaje para mañana, que vengo diciéndote desde el desayuno —luego volteó a ver a los dos gorilas que acompañaban celosamente a Draco, con un aire amenazador típico de los Slytherin—. ¿Nos dejan solos?

Los aludidos miraron interrogantes a su arrogante líder, quien asintió indicándoles que le hicieran caso a la muchacha. Los dos se adelantaron.

—Y bien —dijo Draco, después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio—, ¿qué quieres?

Él siempre era cortante, frío y despiadado.

—Quiero que me digas que está pasando.

Ella era directa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió Malfoy— No está pasando nada.

—Claro que sí —replicó ella—. Estás actuando raro.

—¡Raro! —Draco bufó— ¿Qué notas de raro en mí?

—¡Todo! —gritó ella— Estás distraído, algo te preocupa. El otro día no dormiste bien; me di cuenta porque tardaste más de lo normal en desayunar.

—¿Y qué no me puedo tomar mi tiempo? —preguntó Draco— Quieres dejar de meterte en mi vida como si fueras mi novia. Entiende de una vez: no lo eres.

Draco solía ser cruel, pero jamás había sido tan cruel con ella. Pansy miró el suelo, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—¿Eres gay, Draco? —preguntó, sin mirarlo.

—¿Hace falta que te responda? —dijo Draco, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

—Dímelo y dejaré de molestarte, te lo juro.

—Lo soy —dijo el rubio. No se detuvo a pensar que jamás había admitido el hecho con palabras.

—Draco —Pansy empezó a llorar. Draco recordó su propio llanto, producto de la poción del viejo chiflado. Por un momento sintió un nudo en la garganta. Eso era el remordimiento—… Yo te quiero, Draco. Me preocupo por ti porque te… porque te quiero de verdad y… yo sé. Me dirás que estoy loca pero yo sé que algo te preocupa. Lo veo en tus ojos…

—Pansy —por primera vez la voz de Draco se quebraba frente a alguien más, además de Harry—. Yo…

—Dime que es —Pansy lo miró a los ojos—. Yo te ayudaré a obtenerlo.

Draco Malfoy se lo pensó. Declarar su amor ante otra persona era cuestionable y arriesgado. Sin embargo, el deseo era algo muy diferente. Y además era algo natural en él.

Sí, Draco sentía por Potter algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, pero también lo deseaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo razonó. Harry Potter _debía _ser suyo. Él _iba_ a ser suyo.

—Dos palabras —dijo Malfoy—: Harry Potter.

Pansy se sorprendió un poco, pero después esbozó una sonrisa vampiresca. Una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza. Tal vez Draco no podía ser suyo, pero ella lo ayudaría a obtener lo que él quisiera. Ella era suya.

—Te juro que tendrás a Potter en tu cama muy pronto —dijo Pansy, volviendo a la frialdad que caracterizaba a casi todos los Slytherin—. Lo juro.

* * *

**Fany: **Por lo del género, no hay pex. Por otro lado, no te preocupes que muy pronto verás al Draco que todos queremos ver, ñaca, ñaca, jeje. Ahora, ya no están bajo el efecto de la poción y espero que con este capítulo entiendas mejor los sentimientos de Draco; los de Harry se aclararan más tarde, paciencia.** Giovanni: **Ahora verás un poco sobre Ron, aunque te caiga mal y espero no te moleste, jeje. Perdón por la tardanza y la longitud tan corta de los caps, pero muchas gracias por leerme.** Artemis Shiro: **Pronto se aclararan los sentimientos de Harry y veremos a Ron confrontarlo. Muchas gracias.** AureaAspen: **Si firmas como anónimo te contestaré por aquí, si no, lo más probable es que te conteste a tu mail y ni me dé cuenta. Perdón pero hago esto de contestar RWs algo mecánico. Por cierto, ¡yo adoro tu fic! De hecho creo que ya te lo he dicho, muchas gracias por tu comentario.


	6. Chapter 6

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Ah, felicidad. Cuando empecé este fic apenas y habíamos terminado la orden del fenix. Así que hay una especie de ruptura temporal, un poquito de clichés del fandom (sobre todo en el personaje de Draco) y diversión asegurada. Y arcoíris muy gay =D.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic trata temática Slash, que quiere decir que hay relaciones entre dos muchachos, hombres, varones, masculinos. Si este tipo de situaciones te molesta, por favor _no sigas_.

**VI – Buscando la jaula**

Harry tardó un buen rato en darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba.

En primer lugar Hermione no había entrado a la clase de transformaciones, ni a ninguna de las siguientes, lo cuál era una muestra de que algo demasiado sobrenatural estaba sucediendo. En segundo lugar, Ron tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Y, en tercer lugar, Draco Malfoy estaba siguiéndolo.

O más bien, eso era lo que él mismo quería creer.

Se había topado con Malfoy varias veces en el día, todas de manera aparentemente accidental. El rubio lo barría con la mirada y luego continuaba su camino, elegantemente, como siempre. Pero no había buscado pelea. Harry pensaba que, después de lo que había pasado, no buscaría pelea en mucho tiempo.

Quitando eso, el día trascurrió de lo más normal. Snape le quitó puntos a Gryffindor y Sprout le dio puntos a Neville. Nada raro.

Hermione había decidido que Harry, Ron y ella tenían que tener una charla muy seria, así que antes de la cena fue a las cocinas, dejando a Ron en la sala común, pidió comida a los elfos domésticos (sorprendiéndose a sí misma una vez más en el día) y raptó al moreno más conocido de Gryffindor, quien ese día iba más despistado de lo normal.

—¡Harry! —le había llamado cuando lo vio salir de la última clase

—¡Herm! —había exclamado Harry— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no entraste a clases?

—Ven, tenemos que hablar…

—Pero hay que ir a cenar… —Harry se había interrumpido cuando Hermione le señalaba la bandeja de comida que llevaba.

—Comeremos en la sala común, y como todos estarán cenando, no nos molestará nadie.

Harry se estaba oliendo a qué se refería Hermione, y su seriedad al hablar —que no era rara en ella— lo estaba asustando. Él estaba seguro de que Ron lo había visto con Malfoy, en la noche, y, aunque no lo había estado evitando adrede, no le molestaba no haber hablado con él en todo el día. Se esperaba un reproche o algo peor.

El muchacho siguió a su amiga hasta la sala común, pensando en que podría decirle a sus amigos para justificar lo sucedido. Su mente divaga desde explicarles que era un efecto secundario de la poción que les había hecho tomar Dumbledore hasta cosas más violentas, como un intento de violación de parte de Draco, pasando por las absurdas, como que se trataba de una mujer que había tomado la forma del Slytherin por medio de la poción multijugos.

Sin embargo cuando se encontró de frente a Ron no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

Lo primero que hizo Ron al verlo fue darle un abrazo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos de cazador y lo apretó tanto que Harry pensó que le rompería las costillas. Cuando lo soltó, Harry se acomodó las gafas y se ruborizó un poco.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó.

—Es que quiero que te enteres —respondió el pelirrojo— que eres mi mejor amigo y más que eso: eres mi hermano, mi familia. Y no me importa si te gustan los hombres, las mujeres, los pescados, los hurones o cualquier cosa, porque…

Ron no pudo terminar pues esta vez era Harry quién lo abrazaba y le hacía crujir los huesos.

—Gracias Ron —le dijo mientras lo levantaba del piso apretándolo con más fuerza haciendo que Ron pasara de rojo a morado gradualmente—. Tú también eres mi hermano.

Finalmente Harry soltó a su amigo, quien se tomó algunos segundos para recuperar el aire.

—Eres nuestro amigo —comenzó a decir Hermione, que sólo los había estado observando y no había dicho nada aún—, pero aún así nos vas a explicar que fue lo que pasó con Malfoy, porque queremos que nos tengas confianza.

—¿Eres gay, hermano? —preguntó Ron, haciendo que el moreno se ruborizara.

—Yo —dijo Harry—… yo no lo sé.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione.

—Malfoy —siguió Harry—… él me gusta, pero no estoy seguro de que yo… quiero decir, de que me guste realmente.

Los otros lo miraron interrogantes.

—No entiendo lo que dices —declaró Hermione.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te pregunté sobre una poción llamada _Fusión de Marte y Venus_? —Hermione asintió— Pues bien, el profesor Dumbledore nos castigó a Draco y a mí haciéndonos tomar de esa poción… la vez de Neville y las babosas.

—Nunca he leído de esa poción —dijo Hermione— ¿qué efecto tiene?

—El efecto es que yo sentiría todo lo que él sintiera y viceversa… así, cuando yo estaba triste él también y si él se sentía culpable yo igual.

—Qué confuso —dijo Ron— ¿y cuánto tiempo duraría el efecto?

—No lo sé —confesó Harry—, olvidé preguntárselo al profesor Dumbledore… pero yo creo que ya se acabó.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Hermione.

—Porque después de que bebimos de esa pasé por unos momentos muy dolorosos, pues según yo el profesor sabía que Draco me había hecho recordar la muerte de mis padres, lo que me causa tristeza, lo que le causaría tristeza a él, que significaría mayor tristeza para mí, lo que le causaría a él aún más tristeza, de modo que yo me pusiera más triste y…

—¡Me estás mareando! —exclamó Ron— Creo que ya comprendimos el punto.

—Pero en este momento ya no te sientes triste, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione.

—No —dijo Harry—. Para nada. Por eso creo que ya se acabó el efecto.

—¿Y por qué besaste a Malfoy? —preguntó Ron.

—Tal vez —comenzó Hermione—, debido a que Malfoy es excesivamente narcisista, el sentimiento de gusto por sí mismo se lo pasó a Harry por efecto de la poción, de modo que a Harry terminó gustándole Draco.

Harry miró extrañado a Hermione. Le parecía una idea bastante sacada de la manga; algo improbable.

—Bueno —empezó Ron—… sólo quiero que me tengas confianza, ¿ok? Si te sigues viendo con Malfoy —Harry notó que Ron tragaba saliva—… saliendo con él o… si son novios o algo así…

—Lo que Ron quiere decir es que nosotros aceptaremos lo que decidas hacer, pero queremos que nos tengas confianza —puntualizó Hermione.

—Lo haré chicos —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias.

Hermione y Ron abrazaron a Harry. Después se abrazaron el uno al otro, se quedaron abrazados un rato y de pronto, como sin querer, se empezaron a besar. Harry no se sorprendió, pero le pareció un poco cómica la situación, así que se dio media vuelta y caminó con sigilo al dormitorio de chicos. Al día siguiente habría una excursión a Hogsmeade; tal vez les compraría algo a sus amigos. Al fin y al cabo, no cualquier amigo acepta sin reprochar que te gusten los hurones, sino solamente los amigos de verdad.

—La mejor forma de que un hombre caiga en tus redes es haciéndole sentir celos —decía Pansy a Draco, como si estuviera dando una cátedra—. Así que vamos a ver qué tan celoso es San Potter…

Draco le había contado algunos detalles de sus encuentros con Potter, no todo, pero lo esencial. Pansy parecía emocionada con el proyecto "Atrapa a Potter" y había decidido que el primer paso sería ponerlo celoso. La visita a Hogsmeade ese día le parecía la oportunidad perfecta: se pasearía de la mano con Draco, abrazándolo y besándolo, lo más cerca que pudieran de Harry. Por supuesto que Pansy hacía esto también por sus propios intereses. Tal vez no podría tener a Draco, pero eso no le impediría estar con él en actitud romántica. Al fin y al cabo, ella era Slytherin.

Por otro lado, Draco estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberle pedido ayuda a Pansy. Sí, era cierto que creía que poner celoso a Harry podía ayudar, pero Pansy había tomado eso como excusa para estar mucho más empalagosa que de costumbre.

Esa mañana los alumnos de tercer grado en adelante estaban formados frente a las puertas del colegio para ser revisados antes de salir al pueblo. Harry conversaba animadamente con Ron y Hermione. No habían tocado el tema del que habían estado hablando la noche anterior, pero cuando Draco Malfoy pasó junto a ellos, quedaron en silencio. Harry trató, sin mucho éxito, no mirar al rubio, Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa y Ron no pudo evitar mirar al pequeño hurón con verdadero descaro. Obviamente, la mirada del pelirrojo fue percibida por Draco.

—¿Qué me vez, Weasley?, ¿te gusto? —dijo con desprecio.

—Pues lamento decirte —intervino Pansy, abrazando a Draco— que ya está apartado.

Cuando la muchacha dijo esas palabras no lo hizo mirando a Ron, sino más bien a Harry, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ron también se enrojeció, pero de la ira.

—¡Estúpido Malfoy! —dijo— Seguramente todo fue con el fin de hacer sentir mal a Harry.

—No te preocupes —dijo Harry—. No hay problema, ni me siento mal. Si Malfoy quiere pasearse por ahí con esa barata es peor para su reputación. A mí no me afecta.

Aunque era obvio que sí le afectaba.

La visita a Hogsmeade fue encabezada por una parada en la tienda de artículos de broma Zonco. Harry compró algunos dulces de hipo y Ron una baraja de Snap explosivo. Harry tenía la acertada sospecha de que en cualquier momento se encontraría con Draco. Estos pensamientos vagaban la cabeza de Harry cuando la puerta se abrió y Pansy entró arrastrando al rubio.

—Vámonos. —les dijo Harry a sus amigos.

El trío fue seguido por los slytherins a la oficina de correos, a Honeydukes y a Las Tres Escobas. Ron propuso ir a Cabeza de Puerco, donde seguramente no los querrían seguir. Se equivocaba. Cuando Pansy entró arrastrando a Draco al fétido bar Ron se enfureció y se puso a lanzar improperios.

—Escucha, Weasley —dijo Pansy, siseando—. Nosotros vamos a donde se nos hinche la gana y tú no tienes…

—¿Y por qué demonios se les hincha seguirnos a todos lados? —interrumpió Ron de mala gana.

—Lamento que te sientas ofendido, pero en realidad no lo lamento, Weasley.

—¿Quieren callarse, por favor? —intervino Hermione— Me importa muy poco lo que se les hinche o a dónde vayan.

—Mira, Granger —dijo Pansy—, te sugiero que no te metas en donde no te importa porque puedes salir lastimada…

La discusión entre Parkinson y los amigos de Harry continuaba y continuaba. Harry no tenía mucho interés en seguirla y por lo visto Draco tampoco. Los dos muchachos se mantenían al margen mirando hacia otro lado, aburriéndose. Draco empezaba a considerar que permitir que Pansy hiciera lo que quería no era tan buena idea.

Harry miraba de reojo a Draco de vez en cuando, mientras sus amigos disfrutaban de su debate, pero Draco todo el tiempo miraba al suelo o al cielo o a cualquier otro lado que no fuera hacia donde estaba Harry. Tanto así que después de unos minutos de airada pelea Harry fijó su vista descaradamente en Draco.

El rubio Slytherin empezaba a sentirse cansado de los gritos de Pansy. Los insultos elaborados y venenosos habían cedido lugar a mecánicos improperios sin más chiste. La batalla se había convertido en una lluvia de_ perras, tontas, malditas, víboras, cucarachas, comadrejas, __sangres-sucias, venenosas, estúpidas, alimañas, ratas de dos patas_ que volaban de un lado a otro como pelotas de pin-pon. Los clientes de Cabeza de Cerdo estaban empezando a mirar con atención y Draco estaba empezando a apenarse.

De pronto, cuando Harry ya estaba perdido en el cuello de Draco (puesto que no podía ver sus ojos), el rubio volteó a ver al moreno y sus miradas se encontraron. Y Draco vio en los ojos verdes de Harry un dejo de picardía. El Slytherin sonrió e hizo una seña con la mirada al Gryffindor. El Gryffindor se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. El Slytherin caminó hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta del establecimiento. El Gryffindor supo lo que debía hacer.

—Eeeh… chicos —dijo Harry—. Voy a tomar aire, el ambiente aquí está un poco viciado…

Los demás parecían no haberle escuchado, pues se insultaban sin descanso y de manera mecánica. Harry caminó hacia Draco y ambos salieron del bar. Caminaron sin decir nada un rato hasta que el moreno decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Qué pretendías?

—¿A qué te refieres, Potter?

—Siguiéndome a todas partes… agarrado de esa perra.

—Oh, Potter… me halaga que creas que te sigo, pero…

—¡Draco! —gritó Harry. Draco se sorprendió de que éste le llamara por su nombre— Tú y yo sabemos bien que lo hacías a propósito. ¿Qué pretendías?

—Ponerte celoso. —Respondió Malfoy, sin rodeos.

—¿Y qué te hizo pensar que me pondría celoso?

—¿Quién no se pondría celoso de esta preciosura de hombre? —dijo Draco, refiriéndose a sí mismo.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

—Y tú lo eres más. Potter.

—Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamo Harry.

—Yo me llamo Draco.

—Pues bien: eres un idiota, Draco.

—Y tú, Harry, no te quedas atrás.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —preguntó Harry acercándose a Draco.

—Tal vez prefieras que hagamos… esto. —dijo Draco, tomando la cabeza de Harry por la nuca y atrayéndola a sí con cierta agresividad. Harry se sorprendió un poco y le dolió el cuello, pero después adelantó más la cabeza por voluntad propia, de manera que sus labios se juntaron con los de Draco.

Cuando se separaron, después de incontables minutos, ambos chicos jadeaban y se miraban fijamente.

—Draco… ¿Tú y yo que somos? —preguntó Harry.

—Enemigos, Potter —respondió Draco—. Los peores, ¿no es así?

Y se volvieron a besar.


	7. Chapter 7

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Ah, felicidad. Cuando empecé este fic apenas y habíamos terminado la orden del fenix. Así que hay una especie de ruptura temporal, un poquito de clichés del fandom (sobre todo en el personaje de Draco) y diversión asegurada. Y arcoíris muy gay =D.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic trata temática Slash, que quiere decir que hay relaciones entre dos muchachos, hombres, varones, masculinos. Si este tipo de situaciones te molesta, por favor _no sigas_.

**VII – Las serpientes no lloran**

Harry se recargó en la pared, esperando. Sus dedos se movían nerviosos en su capa. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y los nervios eran latentes.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había pasado por muchas cosas. Había luchado contra el mismísimo señor de las tinieblas y había salido airoso más de una vez. Había rescatado a un prófugo de la justicia, luchado contra terribles criaturas, volado en medio de tremendas tormentas… había visto y hecho un montón de cosas que ningún muchacho de su edad, mago o muggle, apenas se imaginaría.

Pero a sus dieciséis años, Harry Potter había besado a una muchacha y hasta ahí. Nunca había sobrepasado de eso. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Su respiración agitada y el sudor frío eran señas físicas de su nerviosismo. De pronto, la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abrió y Draco sacó la cabeza.

—No hay moros en la costa; ven. —dijo.

Harry entró a la sala común de Slytherin. Ya había estado una vez ahí, aunque Draco no lo sabía. Se preguntaba que cara pondría si se enterara. En efecto, no había ni un alma en el lugar. Draco guió al moreno hacia los dormitorios de los de sexto, que no eran muy diferentes a los de la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque eran mucho más oscuros y fríos, y, desde luego, de color verde y plata.

Aún era muy temprano y todo el mundo estaba en Hogsmeade, excepto los de primero y segundo. Draco le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza cual era su cama y Harry se sentó en ella.

—Ponte cómodo —le indico Draco.

—Er… —Harry se sentía muy raro. Estaba a punto de perder la virginidad por el que fue su peor enemigo durante años, en su lugar menos favorito en Hogwarts, inmediatamente después de la mazmorra de Snape y la Cámara de los Secretos.

—No te preocupes. Todas las personas que duermen en esta habitación están en el pueblo.

—No es eso, sólo que…

—¿Qué Potter?, ¿me vas a salir con que eres virgen? —El silencio lo decía todo. Draco miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el otro miraba sus zapatos— ¡No!... ¿Eres…? —Harry estaba ruborizado. Draco soltó una carcajada— ¡No lo puedo creer! El niño que vivió… el chico dorado… ¡un santurrón! Y pensar que todas las mujeres que conozco matarían por follarte…

—¡No soy tan especial!

—Por Dios, Potter… ¿cómo no te das cuenta? Eres jugador de Quidditch, eres guapo, eres famoso, eres rico… ¡cualquiera quisiera tenerte en la cama!

—Pero nadie lo ha hecho, ¿ya? —a Harry esa conversación le estaba pareciendo muy incómoda.

—Bueno, creo que seré el afortunado primer lugar —Draco sonrió maquiavélicamente. Su orgullo estaba por los cielos: él desvirgaría al más codiciado de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Su colección ahora estaría completa.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Por algo estamos los dos aquí, en esta habitación, completamente solos —a cada palabra, Draco se acercaba más a Harry, hasta que éste pudo respirar su aliento.

Draco besó a Harry, no con ternura sino con una tremenda lujuria. El hecho de que Harry fuera virgen hacía las cosas más interesantes. Pronto la camisa de Potter estaba tirada en el piso y Draco se abalanzaba sobre su pecho. De pronto, escucharon pasos. Harry se quedó helado, Draco lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que Harry se golpeara la cabeza.

—¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy!

—¡Calla! —ordenó Draco— Escóndete debajo de la cama, ¡pronto!

Harry rodó hasta quedar bajo la cama. En ese momento entró Crabbe seguido de Goyle.

—¡Oh! Son ustedes… —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

—Pansy está como loca buscándote —le informaron los gorilas—, dice que desapareciste en Cabeza de Puerco… ¿qué hacías ahí?

—Nada, Vincent… estaba buscando a alguien cuando nos encontramos con Potter y su séquito, Pansy empezó a pelear pero yo no tenía ganas de perder mi tiempo con esa escoria y regresé.

Los gigantescos compañeros de Draco se sentaron en la cama bajo la cual yacía Harry, tratando de no respirar fuerte. Potter miró su camisa, tirada en el suelo, y ahí mismo su brillante corbata de Gryffindor, que, dorada y roja como era, llamaba mucho la atención en la alfombra verde. Sin embargo, Crabbe y Goyle no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

—¿Hiciste ya el ensayo para Snape? —dijo Goyle.

—Lo haré esta noche; es sencillo —Harry soltó una exclamación. Lo había olvidado por completo: Snape les había dejado un ensayo de cincuenta y cinco centímetros sobre la utilidad de la mandrágora en la realización de pociones reductivas y lo había olvidado por completo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Crabbe. Harry se tapó la boca.

—Fue tu enorme trasero haciendo rechinar la cama, Vincent —soltó Draco—. Háganme un favor, ¿sí? Vayan a las cocinas y traigan algo de comida; me muero de hambre.

—Sí, Draco.

—Ahora vamos.

Harry vio los enormes pies de los gorilas caminar pesadamente y salir del dormitorio. Draco asomó la cabeza.

—¡Sal! —con dificultad, Harry salió de su escondite— ¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó Draco con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara— "Sí, Draco"… ¡ese par se tiraría a un puente si se los ordenara!

Harry levantó las cejas.

—¿Pero por qué?... ¿Qué les das a cambio?

—Protección —dijo Draco.

—Pensé que ellos te protegían a ti…

—Físicamente hablando; pero yo tengo influencias en el mundo mágico que no te imaginas, Potter. Mi padre… —Draco se detuvo en seco. Su padre estaba en prisión. Lo que siguió fue un silencio bastante incómodo.

—Yo… —Harry se sentía obligado a decir algo— Yo… lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes, Potter? —Draco estaba hablando a la defensiva, como siempre.

—No debí decir nada sobre tu padre —Draco miró hacia otro lado, ceñudo—. Yo… no lo sé, no pensé que te afectara… Estaba acostumbrado a verte como un ser… como alguien no humano. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que… que te afectara lo de el señor Malfoy… pero entiendo que lo quieras, porque es tu padre, pero…

—Yo no quiero a mi padre —escupió Draco. Harry lo miró perplejo—. ¿Tú querrías a alguien tan débil como él?... ¡Siempre me ha dicho que debo ser el más fuerte y nunca flanquear ante nada, pero él se echa al piso y le lame los pies a ese… a esa cosa!

—¿A Lord Vol…? —Harry se detuvo— ¿A quién-tu-sabes? —Draco se estremeció, pero no de terror, sino de asco.

—Yo nunca me voy a poner bajo la túnica de nadie —dijo Draco con frialdad— por un poco de poder. No necesito de eso; los demás están bajo de mí, como ese par de gorilas súper desarrollados.

—¿Qué no son tus amigos?

—¿Amigos Potter? —dijo Malfoy— Las personas no son amigos o enemigos. Son personas que puedes usar o que te pueden estorbar. Así es la vida.

—¡Claro que no! —soltó Harry— Los amigos son más que eso; son las personas que te dan fuerza cuando…

—No quiero escuchar tus cursilerías Gryffindor, Potter —gruñó Draco—. Ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que regresen.

Harry, con la camisa puesta de nuevo, caminó hacia la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin. Su mente era un lío y lo fue aún más cuando Draco lo besó antes de que saliera. Draco Malfoy había sido un asunto sencillo de su vida hasta la semana pasada. Era su enemigo, el hijo de un mortifago y un monstruo que nadie extrañaría si se fuera; pero de pronto Harry había podido sentir su sufrimiento, había compartido, de cierto modo, lágrimas con él. Draco Malfoy era ahora un misterio enorme.

Primero se había comportado amable, cordial y hasta cariñoso con él. Habían empezado a usar sus nombres de pila y casi, de no ser por la interrupción, habían tenido sexo. Y de pronto el verdadero Draco —o, por lo menos, el que ya conocía— se volvía a materializar frente a él. Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar o hacer, pero no podía sacarse al hurón de la cabeza.

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común ésta estaba casi desierta, excepto por un par de niños de primero y por sus amigos, Ron y Hermione. La castaña lo miraba con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Dónde estabas? —chilló— ¡Si te ibas a escapar con Malfoy nos pudiste haber avisado! —Harry no respondió— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo… muchas cosas en qué pensar. —dijo y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Ron lo siguió.

—¿Te hizo algo el hurón? Porque si es así yo me encargo de darle…

—Ron, de verdad quisiera estar solo un momento.

—¿Te hizo algo?

—¡No! Yo estoy bien… Voy a descansar… necesito pensar.

Harry subió hacia el dormitorio de chicos, que, afortunadamente, estaba vacío. Y se acostó boca arriba en la cama.

Draco Malfoy era un misterio y ahora él, su gran enemigo, estaba preocupado. Siempre había pensado que Malfoy era una mala persona… pero no era un mortifago; _"El mundo no se divide en buenas personas y mortifagos"_, le había dicho Sirius una vez.

Harry nunca hubiera podido imaginar, en más de cinco años, la cara de Malfoy llorando, pero ahora esa imagen no salía de su cabeza… "Tal vez," pensó Harry, "su vida no ha sido tan sencilla".


	8. Chapter 8

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Junto con este capítulo subo una revisión de todos los anteriores. En realidad no hay cambios, pero cualquiera que haya leído anteriormente mi fic debería volver a leerlo desde el principio, tomando en cuenta que no lo he actualizado en, literalmente, años.

**Advertencia: **Ya saben...

**VIII – Los monólogos del espejo**

A Harry le preocupaba _un poco_ el hecho de que Draco Malfoy estuviera todo el tiempo en sus sueños. Y el hecho de que estos sueños ya no fueran aptos para toda la familia. Fuera de ello, el chico estaba esforzándose por no pensar demasiado en su rival. Draco, por su parte, había vuelto a ser el déspota hijo de arpía que era antes. Al parecer, las cosas volvían a ser como antes... aunque a Harry eso no acababa de gustarle.

Draco no se sentía a gusto con sus sentimientos. Él sabía que Harry Potter le gustaba. Él sabía que lo que sentía por Harry Potter no era exactamente odio (más bien lo contrario). Él sabía que Harry Potter correspondía aunque sea en cierta medida estos sentimientos. En suma, él sabía que la situación era completamente estúpida.

Pero es que las cosas eran como eran y, aunque sonará muy cliché, al rubio y al moreno los separaba todo un mundo.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Harry y Draco casi habían tenido un encuentro cercano del sexagésimo noveno tipo. Y los sueños de Harry, la mayoría de las cuales ocurrían mientras estaba despierto, no dejaban de revivir ese momento. No solamente el que consistía en piel y mordiscos, sino lo que siguió después. Lo que Draco había dicho sobre su padre, sobre la amistad y sobre las cursilerías gryffindor.

Hermione y Ron atravesaban una etapa de felicidad boba. O al menos así la habían definido los demás. A Harry le daba un poco de envidia y, a la vez, se sentía un poco demasiado ingenuo cuando se imaginaba a sí mismo y a su slytherin favorito en una situación más o menos parecida.

Una noche, Harry se miró en el espejo del baño y se dijo a sí mismo:

—Harry Potter: ¿estás enamorado?

—No, genio —le respondió el espejo.

—Pero... ¿qué demonios? —dijo Harry al encontrarse con la respuesta del espejo.

—Por favor, mi amor, ¿a estas alturas del partido te sigue sorprendiendo que las paredes hablen? —Soltó el reflejo.

—Oye, esto es nuevo para mí. Los reflejos nunca me habían respondido —dijo Harry a modo de defensa.

—Einstein, estás en Hogwarts. Aquí hay maaaagia —la actitud del espejo caía en lo cómico y, a la vez, resultaba un poco irritante.

—Sé que aquí hay magia —respondió Harry, molesto—, pero eso no quiere decir que todas las cosas con cara hablen.

—No vamos a discutir sobre eso. Tú has venido a sincerarte, ¿no? ¿Qué mejor lugar para hacerlo que frente al espejo del baño?

Harry se miró fijamente. El reflejo le devolvió la mirada, como es evidente. Pasaron alrededor de veinte segundos antes de que alguno de los dos hablaran. Fue el verdadero Harry quien rompió el hielo.

—Estoy enamorado.

—Felicidades, Sherlock. Has resuelto el misterio.

—¿Tienes que ser tan sarcástico?

—Los reflejos sólo hablamos cuando necesitas poner los pies en la tierra. El sarcasmo nos permite hacerlo de manera divertida y sin caer en la cursilería. Eso se llama tener estilo.

Harry se despertó. Bajó al baño, se miró al espejo y dijo:

—Lo de ayer fue un sueño, ¿verdad espejo?

El reflejo no respondió. Pero cuando Harry se volteó, guiñó un ojo.

Draco estaba admirando su perfecto rostro en el espejo. En realidad, estaba tratando de sacarse una pestaña que se le había metido al ojo y que le lastimaba.

—¡Joder! —murmuró— ¿No hay algún hechizo que me pueda quitar esto?

—Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo —comentó su reflejo.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Malfoy—. Deja de mencionarlo.

—Hombre —dijo el reflejo—, no te molestaría tanto si pasaras menos tiempo viéndote en el espejo.

—Mi cara no tiene desperdicio. Sería un pecado no admirarla —a Draco le gustaba, hacía falta aceptarlo, alardear frente al espejo. Lo hacía desde pequeño.

—Conozco a alguien que la admira mucho —dijo el reflejo.

—Si vuelves a mencionar la palabra con P te rompo.

—Alguien me repararía, de todas formas. Y acuérdate que son siete años de mala suerte. Además, no es la palabra P, es la palabra H.

—Me niego a dirigirme a ese tipo por su nombre de pila —respondió Draco molesto. Ya se había olvidado de la pestaña y miraba a su reflejo con cara de pocos amigos. Sobra decir que una cara de pocos amigos era lo que recibía a cambio.

—En tus sueños pareciera que olvidaste su apellido —sugirió el espejo con una vocecita pícara. Draco se sonrojó un poco, pero lo disimiló con una mueca y haciendo como que se rascaba la nariz—. Oye, no tienes que disimular conmigo. Estamos en confianza, ¿no?

—Tú entras en confianza muy rápidamente. No sé quién te crees que eres.

—Con una cara como esta, debo ser una especie de dios griego, ¿no?

—Ésa es mi cara.

El espejo bufó.

—Si no fuera porque sólo soy un fenómeno físico, te golpearía. Ahora ve y declárale tu amor al niño bonito, que ya me cansé de este teatro.

Draco sonrió. El reflejo había hablado sin rodeos, lo que quería decir que él (el verdadero Malfoy) había ganado.

Hermione Granger se había acostumbrado a que los baños eran un lugar propicio para hacer magia prohibida. Bueno, no realmente, pero desde aquél incidente con la cámara de los secretos, sabía que en ese baño de niñas que siempre estaba convenientemente fuera de servicio podía experimentar con lo que quisiera. Recargada en los lavabos, miraba su rostro que ya no era el de una niña y sonreía. Su reflejo levantó las cejas.

—No suelo decir este tipo de cosas, Granger, y menos a una sangre-sucia Gryffindor como tú, pero debo admitir que me has sorprendido con esto de los espejos.

—Es magia avanzada y antigua. Se usaba mucho en la antigüedad para fines de espionaje y para hacer creer a la gente que estaba loca. Con los muggles funcionaba muy bien.

El reflejo se apoyó en el lavamanos, se paró en él y dio un paso hacia el frente. Pansy dio un salto y se sacudió un poco de escarcha.

—¿Por qué atravesar el espejo es tan frío? —le preguntó a la castaña.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—, hay cosas que no tienen explicación. Son así porque así son, como la poesía. Creo que hay mucho de poético en la magia.

—¿Cómo te fue con Potter? —preguntó Pansy.

—Ah, muy bien —respondió Hermione—, no fue difícil convencerlo de hacer lo correcto.

—Las mujeres tenemos ese dominio sobre los hombres, incluso sobre los hombres gays —dijo Parkinson, y se rió malévolamente.

—No eres tan mala persona, ¿verdad Parkinson? De verdad quieres a Malfoy.

Pansy, que hasta el momento había estado relajada e incluso contenta, dirigió a Hermione una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Escucha, Granger. Las razones por las cuales hago esto no son de tu incumbencia. Sí, puede ser que quiera a Draco, o tal vez simplemente me gusta ver a dos chicos guapos haciendo cochinadas. Sea lo que sea, no creas que tú y yo seremos amigas a partir de ahora.

Hermione sonrió. Tomaría eso como un sí.


	9. Chapter 9

**La sonrisa y el espejo**

_...por Fargok_

**Summary: **Y a pesar del dolor de cabeza, Harry sintió una sonrisa ligera formarse en sus labios mientras, sentado en el aula de transformaciones, oyendo sin escuchar a la profesora, recordaba el incidente. HPxDM. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Ya todo el mundo sabe que Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, joder.

**Notas: **Ah, felicidad. Cuando empecé este fic apenas y habíamos terminado la orden del fenix. Así que hay una especie de ruptura temporal, un poquito de clichés del fandom (sobre todo en el personaje de Draco) y diversión asegurada. Y arcoíris muy gay =D.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo feliz está un poco subido de tono. La palabra clave es hormonas. Slash y todo eso, ¿de verdad tengo que repetirlo?

**IX – Fusión de Marte y Venus**

Harry se levantó a la media noche como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace algunos días. Tomo su varita y murmuro _lumus_ muy quedito para que nadie lo notara. Ron roncaba ruidosamente y sus demás compañeros mostraban un sueño profundo. Sigilosamente se levantó y se cambió los pantalones de pijama por unos jeans que sacó de su baúl. Se puso una playera negra y desdobló la capa invisible que estaba colocada hasta arriba del baúl, ya que llevaba unos días ocupándola. Se guardó en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y salió de la habitación.

Con cuidado bajo las escaleras y se asustó un poco al encontrarse a Hermione durmiendo frente a la chimenea con un libro en las piernas. Se sonrió. _No tiene remedio_, pensó, y salió por el agujero en la pared y a través del retrato de la dama gorda. Sacó el mapa y lo desdobló.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —murmuró sonriendo. Examinó el mapa buscando una manchita etiquetada con el fino nombre de _D. Malfoy_ que se movía de un lado a otro en la sala común de Slytherin, para después salir y caminar presurosamente hacia la sala de trofeos. Harry sonrió y se cubrió con la capa invisible.

Caminó por el castillo sin ver realmente hacia donde iba. Pasó junto a la oficina del director y se topó con un espejo de cuerpo entero que ya había visto antes. Se descubrió la cabeza y miró su reflejo, era curioso ver su cabeza flotando. Se pasó la mano por el cabello en un intento obviamente fallido de peinarse y sonrió narcisistamente. De repente, un sonido lo sobresaltó; se cubrió con la capa y espero sin moverse. Tal vez era la gata que lo había visto y ahora iba a avisarle a Flitch. Sigilosa pero apresuradamente se puso en camino para su cita.

Llegó en pocos minutos a la sala de trofeos; junto a una ventana estaba su eterno rival, mirando el cielo con actitud pensativa; ese era día de luna llena y la luz plateada que bañaba al rubio lo hacía verse aun más pálido y más hermoso. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, como cada vez que lo miraba. Aún con la capa caminó hasta el Slytherin y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Otra vez tarde, Potter —dijo fríamente Draco—. Es un defecto común de los Gryffindor, ¿no?

—Ya te dije que me llames Harry —se quitó la capa, dejando que Draco lo viera—. Además, sólo fueron unos minutos.

Draco sonrió, levantó sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Harry, acariciando los revueltos cabellos de su nuca. Hizo una leve presión para atraer al moreno hacia su cara y beso sus labios suave y dulcemente. Harry rodeó a su dragón con los brazos y respondió al beso, estuvieron así durante unos segundos hasta que Harry se separó lentamente y beso el cuello de Draco. Lo beso muchas veces y disfrutó de sentir el aliento del rubio tan cerca de él. Draco quitó su mano derecha del cuello de Harry y tomó su mano. Se separó lentamente de este y le miró profundamente a los ojos. Beso su mano y describió elegantemente un caminó de besos desde su mano, por su brazo y hacia su cuello, hasta llegar una vez más a sus anhelados labios. Los besó ahora con más pasión que antes llegando incluso a morder el labio del otro, abrazándolo fuertemente como si tuviera miedo de que alguien llegara y se lo arrebatara. El león respondió con fiereza los besos de su amante y acarició su espalda.

De repente Draco hizo algo que el otro muchacho no se esperaba: acarició el pecho y el abdomen de Harry con el dedo índice y, al llegar a la cintura, metió su mano por debajo de la playera del moreno y acarició su abdomen con la mano. Harry se estremeció al frío contacto de la mano de su amante pero no se incomodó. La mano de Draco describía círculos en la piel de su pecho mientras Harry acariciaba la espalda del otro; después de unos segundos así, Harry hizo algo todavía más atrevido: bajo por la espalda del rubio y, aun sobre la ropa, acarició más abajo, allí donde estaba prohibido para casi todos excepto para las sillas y para la mano del amante. Draco sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza y el rubor subir por sus mejillas. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Harry y le susurró al oído.

—Eres un atrevido.

Harry rió, hizo presión con su mano pellizcando levemente y la respuesta fue un pellizco a una de sus tetillas por parte del rubio. Harry dio un ligero gemido de placer. Draco besó sus labios de nuevo. Harry continuó acariciando donde tenía la mano, y con la otra empezó a desabotonar la camisa del Slytherin.

Muy pronto los dos estaban con los torsos desnudos, acariciando con sus manos los brazos, el pecho, el abdomen y la espalda del otro. Besando sus cuellos, sus nucas y sus labios. Justo en el momento en que la mano de Draco se abalanzaba sobre el botón del pantalón de Harry, una voz los hizo dar un salto.

—No quiero ser aguafiestas —dijo—, pero me parece que la sala de los trofeos no es un lugar apropiado para lo que pretenden hacer. Además, se supone que no deben estar por los pasillos a estas horas.

Era el director, Albus Dumbledore, quien los observaba divertido. Harry tomó la capa invisible y se cubrió, dejando su cabeza flotando en el aire. Draco, completamente ruborizado, tomó un extremo de la capa y se cubrió también. El director soltó una ligera carcajada y ambos muchachos sintieron ganas de cubrirse las caras, rojas por la vergüenza, con la capa. Pero no lo hicieron.

Al siguiente instante, los dos muchachos, nuevamente con toda su ropa encima, seguían al director con pasos largos y rápidos hasta su oficina.

—_Azúcar confitada_ —fue lo que dijo para abrir la puerta y entrar.

El profesor Dumbledore se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada a sus alumnos, Harry pasó seguido por Draco, pero el anciano tomo del brazo al Slytherin y le dijo calmadamente:

—Espera aquí afuera un momento, ¿sí? Tengo algunas palabras que intercambiar con tu _amigo_ —y guiñó el ojo al decir esta palabra, haciendo que Draco se ruborizara.

Entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta, indicó a Harry que se sentara en una silla que voló hasta quedar frente al escritorio del director. Las pinturas de los anteriores directores dormitaban plácidamente cuando Dumbledore se sentó en su silla y miró a su pupilo a través de los anteojos.

—¿Por qué no dejó pasar a Dra… a Malfoy? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque quisiera interrogarlos por separado, Harry —el profesor sonrió—. Dime, ¿te gustaría saber que tipo de poción les hice beber? —Harry recordó que Hermione no le había podido aclarar nada sobre _Fusión de Marte y Venus_.

—¿Es un filtro amoroso? —preguntó.

—Oh, no. Para nada. Es una maravillosa mezcla de dos pociones distintas que yo mismo desarrollé cuando estudiaba… eso fue hace… hace… hace una barbaridad de años, ciertamente —el director cerró los ojos, como intentando transportarse al pasado—. No eran grandes pociones… las inventaron unos amigos míos, unos genios, pero cuando eso pasó éramos aún unos estudiantes y nos faltaba mucha experiencia; no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que yo hice madurar las fórmulas y que las combiné… La primera poción la llamamos _Flecha de Marte_ y se tenía que preparar parado de manos en el día en que Marte estuviera más brillante, antes no era un gran reto para mi pero ahora mis huesos ya no aguantan…  
'_Flecha de Marte _estaba hecha a base de un filtro amoroso, pero no era uno; como sabes, Marte es el dios romano de la guerra, pues bien, el efecto de esta poción era el de contrariar los sentimientos que llevan a la guerra… así, el desprecio se convierte en aprecio y el odio más profundo pasa a ser un amor exquisito…

—¿Y si amas a alguien acabarás odiándolo? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto que no —sentenció severamente Dumbledore—. Si amas a alguien la poción no tiene efecto alguno.

—¿Eso significa que me enamoré de Draco porque lo odiaba? —preguntó Harry; Dumbledore rió. Harry se dio cuenta que acaba de decir que amaba a Draco y se ruborizó.

—No, Harry… no odiabas al señor Malfoy. El odio —dijo el profesor—... el odio es un sentimiento muy difícil de alcanzar… te lo digo en verdad. Tal vez has experimentado odio por Lord Voldemort, pero no creo que hayas, en tu vida, odiado a alguien más…

—Pero ahora no amo a Voldemort… —dijo Harry. Dumbledore rió de nuevo.

—Eso te lo explicaré más adelante, Harry. Entonces, a ti realmente te caía mal Malfoy y lo que hizo la poción fue que te simpatizara, sólo eso. El señor Malfoy debió de haberte conquistado con sus _encantos_… —Harry se ruborizó y el director se volvió a reír— Y la otra poción se llamaba _Flecha de Venus_.  
'Venus es la diosa romana del amor; esta poción no era para nada un filtro amoroso, pero estaba íntimamente ligada a los sentimientos, pero más aún a las sensaciones. Esta es la poción que yo les hice creer que les daba; el efecto es el de hacerles sentir lo que otros sienten, como ya les había dicho antes.  
'La mezcla de estas dos pociones tiene como ingrediente adicional jugo de limón, para darle sabor. Pero al reaccionar los ingredientes de ambas fórmulas se obtiene un efecto inesperado que yo no había previsto cuando decidí juntarlas, hace tanto tiempo: _Fusión de Marte y Venus_ sólo tiene efecto sobre dos personas que la toman al mismo tiempo. Es por eso que no todas las personas que te caen mal te simpatizaron, sino sólo el señor Malfoy… y es por eso que no te enamoraste de Voldemort —Dumbledore sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿la poción hizo que yo sintiera lo que Draco sintiera y, además, hizo que él me cayera bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Así es… en realidad la poción tiene poco que ver con tu enamoramiento… eso fue cosa de ustedes dos…

—Pero entonces… ¿por qué sentí simpatía por el profesor Snape? Si se supone que la única persona por la que cambiarían mis sentimientos sería Draco…

—Pero ¿qué es lo que Draco siente por Snape? Simpatía: tú sentiste lo que Draco sintió en ese momento, eso fue cosa del otro efecto de la poción.

Harry salió de la oficina, después entró Draco y habló con el director. Harry lo esperó en el pasillo durante un tiempo, pensando en lo que había sucedido en esos días. Se preguntó si Draco lo odiaría antes y por eso se había enamorado de él ahora. Esa idea le causó tristeza. Se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la pared, cerró los ojos y trató de revivir en su mente las caricias que él le había dado ese mismo día, hacía una hora…

—Draco… —dijo Harry en un suspiro.

—¿Mande? —le respondió Draco. Harry se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. Allí estaba su amado mirándolo con las dos perlas grises que tenía por ojos.

—Hola… —atinó a decir Harry, levemente atontado por la vista. Draco le sonrió con una sonrisa entre divertida y cínica.

—Hola mi amor… cuánto tiempo —dijo sarcásticamente.

El director Dumbledore salió de la oficina.

—¿Podrían hacerme el favor de entrar los dos? Hay algo más que quisiera decirles.

Los dos entraron, el director tras ellos. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un gran sofá en el centro del despacho. Con otro movimiento, todas las pinturas de los anteriores directores del colegio se desprendieron de la pared; la mayoría siguió durmiendo, pero algunos despertaron y protestaron levemente. Draco miró a Harry tratando de que este le explicara las razones de tan extraño comportamiento del director, pero Harry tan sólo alzó los hombros. Finalmente, Dumbledore llamó a su Fénix con un silbidito.

—Creo que así tendrán privacidad… en el cajón de la derecha de mi escritorio está lo que necesitan. Ahora, si me permiten, me voy a mi dormitorio. Y por favor, pasen la noche aquí, en mi oficina. Y perdonen la interrupción de hace rato —les guiñó un ojo y salió seguido de todos los retratos y con el Fénix en el hombro.

Se quedaron solos y en silencio un momento.

—Bien Potter… ¿me vas a explicar qué pasó? —preguntó Draco, poniéndose en jarras y mirando a Harry interrogantemente. Harry no contestó, caminó hacia el cajón indicado por su profesor, lo abrió y se ruborizó como nunca antes— ¿Qué pasa? —Draco se acercó y vio lo que había en el cajón: un paquete de preservativos— ¿esto qué es?

—Es… —Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado— es… son preservativos… —Draco le informó con la cara que no sabía a que se refería— sirven para evitar que las mujeres queden embarazadas y que se transmitan enfermedades a la hora de… tú sabes, de…

—No voy a usar un artefacto muggle para el sexo, Potter —Harry se ruborizó aún más—. Además… —Draco se acercó a su amante por la espalda, colocando su boca muy cerca de su oído, haciéndole sentir su aliento y susurró— no creo que quedemos embarazados y yo no estoy enfermo… y tú tampoco… ¿verdad? Creo que no serán necesarios los preservadores, o cómo se llamen.

—No… creo que no —Harry recordó las dudas que lo asaltaban en el pasillo—. Oye, Draco… ¿tú me odiabas?

—No… de hecho, siempre me gustaste mucho… —Draco posó su mano sobre el lugar más prohibido de Harry haciéndolo crecer, Harry sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza y como su respiración se aceleraba— ¿Qué tal si empezamos? —dijo Draco besándolo en la oreja— León…

**FIN.**

Tengo un millón de excusas, pero no se las diré, no tiene caso. Quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa. Yo me había propuesto como propósito de año nuevo del 2006 terminar el fic antes del 2007… y ya casi se acaba el mundo en el 2012. Ja, me pateo a mí mismo.

Bien… este capítulo lo escribí justamente después del primero, para tener un final ya hecho y animarme a terminarlo. Es decir, que mientras el capítulo anterior (el 8) lo escribí en el 2011, este lo escribí hace más o menos cinco años. Wow. Decidí no cambiarlo más que en detalles ínfimos, pero espero que tenga suficiente cohesión los demás. A ustedes corresponde juzgarlo.

Después de 5 años las cosas han cambiado. La saga de Harry Potter se terminó y la pareja HP/DM dejó de gustarme tanto. Yo también he cambiado. Maduré, tuve novio y me di cuenta, cuando volví a leer esto, que todo era una chaqueta mental propia del adolescente que era en ese entonces. Sin embargo, me gustó mucho lo que leí (y confieso que algunos detalles ya los había olvidado) y, modestia aparte, me sorprendí un poco de mis aptitudes literarias a tan corta edad (jo, jo, jo).

Quiero dedicarle este último capítulo a mi hermana que, hasta hoy en día, nunca ha dejado de joderme con que termine este maldito fanfiction. _Voilà ! _

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme.

PS: Algunas personas me pidieron Lemon. Aviso que esto es lo más lemon que yo podría escribir... lo sé, es muy light, pero lo lamento, eso de ser demasiado explícito no es lo mío.

PS2: Niños, no tomen esto como promoción del sexo inseguro. Sin globitos no hay fiesta.


End file.
